Off-road utility vehicles are often equipped with cargo boxes for carrying various items including tools, supplies, or material. In the past, utility vehicle cargo boxes have been typically constructed of steel panels for side walls, with a supporting frame under the floor. Load dividers have been mounted to a utility vehicle cargo box, for keeping various loads or tools separated in an organized fashion. Load dividers can be mounted between the opposing side walls, for example, using a bolt-on method, or to holes drilled into each side wall surface. Hardware and tools are required to mount or remove the load divider from the side wall. Load dividers are needed that can be mounted or removed from a side wall without using tools. Load dividers are needed for a utility vehicle cargo box that can be reconfigured to fit different size loads or tools.
Recently, efforts have been made to use composite materials, or other light weight materials such as blow-molded plastics that provide high strength and durability, for utility vehicle cargo boxes. Drilling holes can damage the side walls of a composite utility vehicle cargo box. It is desirable to mount load dividers in a utility vehicle cargo box without damaging the side walls.